


You Spelled My Name Wrong... Again

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck is a barista who on purpose messed Eddie's name every time Eddie orders his coffee. It's a way for him to get Eddie's attention.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 194





	You Spelled My Name Wrong... Again

**Author's Note:**

> Again, idk why I'm writing this.

Eddie glanced at his wrist watch. He just got back from his work and he supposed he needed to get some coffee. Then, the coffee shop that Chimney talked to him that morning came into his mind. So, he did nothing but got into his car and drove to the new place.

Well, he needed some coffee that's not made by himself because he sucks in anything kitchen related. Maybe he could do some dishes, and pour some milk into cereals. So, making a coffee by his own is purely a scary movie.

So, that's why he pulled up in front of the new shop. He realized again that there wasn't anyone else as in customer there except for him. Perfect. His day today just got better. He just got offered a new place in his job. A higher place with higher salary. Also requires higher commitment from him.

Eddie went to the counter and to his shock, the list of the menu was so long that he could stand forever but he chose one for certain. "One grind hot coffee and-." He thought of enjoying another while on the car. So, he looked up to see the cold version of the menu above him but he was struck with the view in front of him.

A very attractive man was in front of him, smiling and giggling like an idiot. "I'd reccomend Blend Iced Cappuccino."

His voice was interesting as well. Eddie shook himself quick and nodded to his offer. The reccomendation was normal and simple but he guessed he would like it soon.

"Name?" He asked, began to take his pen to write on the long glass for iced coffee.

Eddie struggled to remember his own name. "Eddie."

The guy smirked. Eddie stole a glance at his name tag and read Evan Buckley. That was also the perfect time for the gut to be called by his friend because he could know his name.

"Buck, where's the order?"

Eddie waited at his table. He took out his phone and did some research that he actually found interesting. That was the first time in his life to know the recipe for making kimchi and he never had Korean food. Ever.

It was another worker. He called a name for his customer.

"Eduardo? Here is your order." He definitely was looking at him. But that wasn't his name. Eddie looked around and remembered that he was the only customer. He rushed to take his coffees and that was when he felt a glare from Buck who was smirking while cleaning something on a table. 

"Enjoy, sir." The other man said with a cheerful face.

"I just said Eddie. Not Eduardo." Eddie said, a little bit dissatisfied with the name.

The man just shrugged. "Well, he has bad ears, I guess?"

Yeah, bad ears or he is just a big flirt. Eddie left to get home. That was the first time he was there. The fact that the coffee from the shop is really delicious kept him coming back. He didn't know if it was the coffee he wanted to taste or those blue eyes of Buck's he intended to see more.

They never talked much until the -you spelled my name wrong- part came. The second time Eddie went there, Buck wrote his name as Edward.

"You spelled my name wrong. Again. Your name is Buck, right? I am not Edward. Just write Eddie next time. E.D.D.I.E." People waiting behind him was probably thinking that he was such a jerk for wanting things perfect but no, he's just a little bit challenged by the fact that Buck was playing with his name and not innocently heard him wrong.

The third time Eddie went there, Buck was already at the counter, smiling or smirking like usual. 

"Hot original and Iced Cap-"

Eddie stopped him this time. It was time to play him back. "Nope. I just want mineral water."

Buck's narrowed eyes surely made him wants to laugh but he kept his straight face. 

"Okay, Eddie." Buck smiled and he went to take a bottle of it and wrote down Eddie's name. He gave it back with a smirk.

Eddie read the word and his eyes actually widened a little. Edmundo. "Wow, you finally got it right, Buck." Eddie chuckled. 

Buck was shocked for sure. He leaned closer to read the name he wrote again even though he still remembered the name he just wrote.. "I got it right? I searched for the weirdest name that start with Ed and that's your name? Edmundo? Wow. Just, wow." Buck was overreacting.

Eddie nodded, still smiling. And, the fact that Buck did pour some effort in teasing him makes him feel butterflies flying in his stomach.

Buck nodded. "Okay, that's actually quite cool." He took a paper and wrote down something else. "My number." The face of his suddenly flushed. He ran his fingers to his neck and rubbed it. "Well, if you want- You know-"

"Sue you for messing up my name?" Eddie joked, his smirk appearing as Buck panicked a little by his words.

Buck chuckled. He nodded twice to that. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that. Don't sue me. I can't afford someone suing me. I'm really broke."

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "No one is going to sue anybody for messing up their names. Also, of course I'd like to know you more." Eddie took the piece of paper and kept it into his pocket.

Buck smiled and his smile just looked prettier. Eddie wasn't sure if the person in front of him is even human or just purely angel who fell from the sky or something. That smile looks so precious.

Luckily, there was no one waiting behind Eddie because they turned the counter into a chatting platform.

"Call me." Buck signaled him, speaking low as a new customer finally came in to stand behind Eddie. Eddie nodded and went out, taking his mineral water with him to his car. He couldn't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
